Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field devices for locking onto threaded rods or other cylindrical objects.
Description of the Related Art
ERICO International Corporation sells the CADDY® SPEED LINK product family as a quick cable locking system that provides a means to suspend static loads from ceilings, structures, and sub-structures. However, prior items in the SPEED LINK product family have not included any quick threaded rod locking devices.
In recent years, installers in the field are increasingly using pre-fabricated, sub-assembled parts in order to maximize their installation labor savings. When installers install the pre-fabricated sub-assemblies on ceilings, structures, and sub-structures in the field, the installers cannot assemble them together without rotating threaded rod unless they disassemble the pre-fabricated sub-assemblies, because the threaded rod is a part of the pre-fabricated sub-assemblies. With the conventional beam clamps, conventional anchor bolts, and conventional strut nuts, the threaded rods have to be rotated into internal threads on the mating parts such as beam clamps, anchor bolts and strut nuts.
ERICO International Corporation is owner of U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,132,767 and 8,434,725, and U.S. Patent Publication US 2013/0243545 A1, all of which relate to threaded rod locking devices.